Security Inspection is very important in the field of counter terrorism, combating drug trafficking, combatting smuggling, or the like. After 911 in US, security inspection in public places, such as airports, railway stations, is drawing more attention than ever. With the deepening of combating drug trafficking and smuggling, requirements of checking containers, baggage, or the like become increasingly demanding.
The mainstream of the existing inspection systems is a radiation imaging system of which a dual-energy radiographic system is most popular, and an effective atomic number information that may be acquired by such a system (i.e. a material property that is undoubtedly a key feature of an object to be inspected) can facilitate an image inspector in quickly identifying a security level of an object to be inspected. In addition, weight is also one of the key features of an object to be inspected, and in the past, weight of an object to be inspected is usually acquired by an imaging system with a piece of weighing hardware incorporated therein, for example, a small inspection device with a weighing sensor or a small electronic scale incorporated therein or a large inspection device with a weighbridge incorporated therein. This results in a complex and cumbersome system.